The winter wonderland dance
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: The school dance at Bey high is coming up and everyone is itching to ask each other to it. R&R (NOW ACCEPTING OCs)
1. Intro

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope I do a good job, anyway at bey high, the winter wonderland dance is coming up, and the girls and boys are Super anxious to ask each other to the dance.(accepting OCs) Fill out the form below:  
Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Love interest:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History:  
The way they ask: (Ex: letter,)  
Other:**

**This fanfic will be based on a first come first served basis.**

**Here is mine:  
Name: Gin  
Age: 16  
Gender: female  
Love interest: at bey high, the winter wonderland dance is coming up, and the girls and boys are Super anxious to ask each other to the dance.  
Appearance: Light blue hair down to her thighs, fair skin, and green eyes. She wears dark blue shorts, a t-shirt that says something in Japanese, flip-flops, and an anklet.  
Personality: calm and shy, but obnoxious around friends, she always blushes and runs away when she's around Tsubasa.  
History: unknown  
Other: her sister Kin also likes Tsubasa and plans on asking him first.**

'Ring!' The school bell rang. It was time to go home! As 7 girls were practically sprinting out the door.

"So," Madoka started "Who is everyone asking to the dance?" They all stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" They all asked. "You Know, the winter wonderland dance," she replied "Who does everyone plan on asking? "Hmm," I don't know," Hikaru stated. "Well you'd better decide frisky," "you mean you'd better decide quickly."Madoka corrected. "Well I'm not asking anybody!" Selen declared confidently "I don't need to bother considering every boy in the school is going to be begging me to be their date!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What about you Gin?" Asked Sophie "Who are you going to ask?" "Me?" Gin asked in confusion. "Oh I wasn't planning on going to the dance." "Come on! You have to go!" Lera persuaded "But my sister is going to make me look like a dork!" Gin complained "relax you'll be with your date." Madoka promised as they started running again down the sidewalk and to their homes.

**What do you think so far? Please send me your OCs and don't forget to R&R**

**Demom out!**


	2. DahliaXDashan

**Hey guys I'm back and I have an OC ready so without further ado lets start the chapter! I do not own Beyblade or Dahlia both belong to their rightful owners and special thanks to Lavender rose of faith for sending me her OC!**

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" The loudspeaker boomed "DON'T FORGET TO ASK THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE TO THE WINTER WONDERLAND DANCE! WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!"

"Sigh, I only wish it were that easy," Said a girl with blonde hair that had a few purple streaks, she wore a purple one shoulder dress that came above her knees with ruffles on the end and fingerless gloves. Dahlia Rocio Puente with a note with a lavender coloured rose attached to it in one hand that was addressed to Dashan Wang. She was pretty confident about not being rejected but she had her fingers crossed just in case.

She planned on putting the note in his locker and then he'd give her his reply  
~~~~Somewhere in La la land~~~~

"Dahlia I wish I knew that you loved me sooner because I have loved you for 4,000 years and my answer is yes, I would love to go...

~~~~~Back in the real world~~~~~

Dahlia shook her head while walking up to his locker stuff like that only happened in fairy tails and this was the real world where there is more than the answer yes when it comes to love.

She was about to slide the note in his locker when she saw him coming out of the corner of her eye she quickly scurried to the bathroom and she watched through a crack in the door. Dashan was talking to Mei Mei near his locker. "Why yes Mei Mei I'd love to go." She overheard Dashan say to Mei Mei. She quickly made a connection in her brain  
I'd love to go- dance coming up  
Oh no it was too late! Mei Mei had already asked Dashan to the dance. She felt so angry at Mei Mei all of the sudden, and she never gets mad. She burst out of the bathroom running outside where no one could see her cry.

Out on the bleachers she sat down and let it all out. She was angry, sad, and frustrated all at the same time. 'Maybe it's jealousy?' She wondered, 'no it couldn't be, I don't get jealous'. "Are you alright Dahlia?" She heard a voice call for her  
Dashan  
"Yeah I'll be alright" she said still sobbing. Dashan walked up to her "I found this in the hallway when you came running out here and my answer is yes I'd love to go with you." "But what about you and Mei Mei she said looking up at him with her face beet red from crying. "Oh that's what you were upset about," he said understandingly. "Mei Mei wanted the members of Wang Hu Zan to come with her to the diner as a reunion and I said yes I'd love to go with you." Then he bent over and kissed her on the cheek "you missed" she said. "What?" He replied in confusion. "You missed," Dahlia replied. A smirk came upon Dashan's face as he kissed her, this time on the lips. While this happened all the anger, sadness, and jealousy were released from her heart and replaced with a stronger one,  
Love.

**So what do you think you guys? Not to bat for a newcomer eh? Well anyways here are the people already taken:  
Dashan~ Lavender rose of faith  
Tsubasa~ me  
Nile~ Lover12Love  
Toby~ KazarinaIceAngel12  
Yu and Kenta~ Blackstardragon2  
Everyone else is up for grabs and RainbowAbstract I'm sorry but Nile is already taken. If you still want to be part of this then pm me and tell me someone else you would like  
Next up: Nile and Ren  
Demon out**


	3. RenXNile

**Hello again I hope you guys are liking it so far, thanks to everyone for their support and sending me their OCs  
I do not own Beyblade or en, both things belong to their rightful owners so let's begin!**

"But Dashan!" Ren protested. " I want to ask him to the dance!" "I'm sorry Ren," Dashan replied "but I don't know what he's like and I don't know if he'll treat you kindly there or not." "Well why don't you meet him!" She said angrily as she stormed off. 2 periods into the day and she already felt like crap.

When she came into the classroom she pretended to be in a good mood. "You're late Ren, the teacher scolded "Yeah sorry, I came to school late due to a family crisis, and when I got to school, the doors were locked so I had to wait for a custodian to come and unlock the door for me." She lied While going to her desk. "Don't let this happen again." The teacher replied. Ren wore a black mini skirt with a light pink top that has an X up to her neck and boots up to her knees. She had blonde hair down to her waist. "Now lets all open our books to page 120 and... Ren wasn't paying attention. She was too busy thinking about Nile. 'Oh if only Dashan would let me date him'  
~~~~~In Ren's imagination~~~~~  
at the dance she was looking for Nile everywhere when he appeared wearing a tux when a slow song came on just for them. they were dancing having the time of their lives. they were about to kiss when Dashan crashed the party. Wait, What?  
~~~~~back in the real world~~~~  
After 45 minutes of pure boringness, it was time for lunch. Ren walked over to her table of friends. It appeared that nobody had gotten a date yet except for Dahlia who was going with Dashan. "Yeah, and you were telling me I couldn't go with the guy I wanted." Ren muttered looking quite annoyed with him.

"So with the acception of Dahlia none of us have gotten dates yet?" Madoka asked in disbelief. "I guess so," Hikaru replied looking at the ground. The rest of lunch was silent. Everyone was thinking about who they were going to ask. Ren was deep in thought. She was going to ask Nile, but it had to be the right time, and when would that time be?

"Hey Ren, look?" Sophie pointed to Nile. His friends were nowhere to be found. "I think you should go ask him." "Why me though?" I ask trying not to let anyone know that I liked him. "Come on," Mei Mei urged "its written all over your vase" "You mean it's written all over your face." Gin corrected. "But she's right, and hey you never know." Ren knew there was no point in arguing with her friends so she had no choice.

She walked up to Nile trying even harder not to show how nervous she was. "Hey Nile?" She asked cooley. Nile lifted his head "huh?" "Do you wanna go to he winter wonderland dance with me?" I took what seemed forever for his answer. Finally he gave her a smirk and said "I was wondering when you'd ask me, yeah I'll go with you." Ren started to smile. She couldn't keep her emotions hidden forever. Now her only problem was Dashan.

She spotted him talking to Dahlia. "Dashan, can we talk?" He gave her a blank look. "Uh sure," he agreed. "Dahlia do you mind?" Dahlia walked walked away. "Look Dashan, I already asked Nile to the dance and he said yes, I know you don't want me to date him but that's my decision." Dashan stared at me but then smirked. "I guess I can't stop you now, but if something bad happens, don't say I didn't warn you." And with that he went back up to Dahlia and they started talking. Ren couldn't believe her ears. Dashan, allowing her to go to the dance, with Nile. Her brother must've gone crazy or something but she didn't care. She was now the 2nd of her friends to have a date to the dance. It couldn't get any better than that.

**Well guys I'm sorry if this chapter sucked I had writers block and I was forcing myself to finish it. So here are the list of people taken:**

**Dashan~ Lavender rose of faith  
Nile~ Lover12Lover  
Toby~ KazarinaIceAngel12  
Kenta and Yu~ Blackstardragon2  
Masamune~ sweetiepie1133  
Ryuuga~ SkylarkOfTheMoon  
Hikaru~ devineblader221  
Tsubasa~ Me!**

**If I did not put you down yet I will probably get you next time.  
Next up: AuroraXToby  
Demon out**


	4. AuroraXToby

Hi everybody

Im SOOO sorry for not updating for a while. i had a bad case of writers block... again!

Gin: well you should be! letting all these people wait anxiously for you to update on your story! how dare you!

Me: careful! Or I might just let Kin go to the dance with Tsubasa and not you.

Gin: what?

Me: NOTHING!

I do not own beyblade or Aurora Heart. Both belong to their rightful owners.

"Dashan is actually letting you go the dance with Nile?" Aurora squealed. "Yeah he did," Ren answered. "Why do you ask?" "Because, if he's letting you go to the dance with a boy, then he has to let me go with Toby." She Explained. 'RIIIIING!' The bell rang as both girls scampered off.

Spanish was a bore as usual. Everyone trying to keep up with what Mr Herera saying. Although most of the time he just spoke in Spanish hoping that they would just magically know what the words meant. Aurora usually tried her best to keep up, but this time, she was staring off into space. 'No way!' She thought. 'Dashan is allowing Ren to go to the dance with Nile? If that happened, than he HAS to let me go with Toby-' "Miss Heart, can you please say the Spanish term for I like to dance?" Mr Herera asked. Unfortunately she only caught 1/2 of the question "Um, ¿Como es?" She wildly guessed. "Start paying attention!" He scolded. "You have got to get out of That daydreaming habit of yours" Aurora sank in her desk. This class would NEVER end.

The next few classes wen't by and soon enough, they had their 5 minute break. Aurora met up with Dashan to try to convince him that she should be able to go to the dance with Toby. "Dashan, is it true that you're allowing Ren to go to the dance with Nile?" She asked. "Well, sort of, she asked Nile and THEN she told me." He replied "Why do you ask?" Aurora paused. "No reason" she said holding a small note for Toby that was anonymous The bell rang as they parted their ways.

"Grr gym class!" Gin complained to Aurora. "Why do we have to have it at the END of the day when were all tired?" Aurora nodded in agreement. She would've normally complain with her but today she was so focused on asking Toby to the dance. 'Now how am I going to ask him?' She thought. "Aurora what's wrong? Your not being yourself?" Gin asked. "Oh nothing, I just have a- sore throat!" She lied. She looked up. Gin was already changed and Aurora had just taken off her shoes. Other girls started crowding in by the time she finished changing into her gym clothes. When she got out. She realized no boy was in the locker room. Now was her chance. Before any more boys came in she slipped the note into Toby's gym locker and sprinted out.

"Okay class today We'll be partner dancing! So pick a partner and Mrs Weatherson and myself will be showing you how it's done." Mr Collins explained. Mrs Weatherson blushed as all the kids gaged. Seems that kids aren't the only ones still finding love in the school.

Aurora knew this was a chance for her to set a good impression for Toby so she waltzed right up to him. "Hey Toby, wanna be partners?" She asked coolly. Toby blushed "uh, sure" he stuttered. She peered over at Ren and Nile, and Gin pairing up with Tsubasa while her sister Kin glared at her while being partnered up with Tetsuya because everyone else was taken. (yeah, everyone is about the same age in this fic)

15 minutes later, whether they liked it or not, everyone was dancing gracefully with their partner. Even Kin and Tetsuya were sort-of getting along. Aurora figured this was the time to ask him, the note was a good bet, but it was anonymous, so he didn't know who it was from. "Hey Toby, she started. "I was wondering if-"

RIIIIIIING!

The bell rang loud and clear as if it were trying to be the loudest thing in the world. "Oh, well I guess time flies when you're having fun!" Mr Collins said rubbing the back of his head. "Speak for yourself!" Kin huffed avoiding eye contact with Tetsuya.

Aurora was disappointed, she wanted to ask Toby really badly, but she knew she would get another chance. "Aurora you were REALLY close to asking Toby!" Ren stated gleefully. "What? And Dashan didn't see!" Dahlia asked. "Well, we were in gym class, one of the classes that Aurora doesn't take with him, so it would only be natural that he didn't see her." Explained Ren. The girls were walking outside the building thankful that the school day was over. "So, when are you going to tell Dashan about Toby?" Dahlia asked. "If you want I can tell him, maybe he'll understand when I tell him." "No she should tell him afterwards like I did." Rin suggested. Soon enough, everyone was obsessing over Aurora and Toby. "Look, there's Dashan! Come on Ren!" Aurora said while grabbing her hand and sprinting towards him.

After hours of homework the night before, another day of school arrived. Aurora walked into the school, still down that she didn't get to ask Toby. "Is something wrong Aurora?" Dashan wondered. "Oh nope! Everything's fine thanks for asking!" She lied. "Hey look, there's my friends gotta go bye!" And with that, she sprinted off. She usually didn't like to leave him, but she didn't want to tell him about Toby just yet.

Once she gathered her stuff from her locker, she noticed a note just lying on the ground. Not knowing what else to do, she picked it up and opened it.

To whom may concern,

I didn't know where else to put this since the person who put the note I found in my gym locker. So if you know the person that sent me it, please let me know.

Toby

'I don't know the person,' Aurora thought 'I am the person' she put the note in her pocket and went to homeroom.

"Now remember that Abraham Lincoln was the leader of the civil was and that..." The teacher was rambling on and on about something. But Aurora was too busy writing another note to Toby this time putting it in his locker.

'Dear Toby,

I found your letter and I'm thankful that I did. Unfortunately, I'm too shy to give you my name, so you can just call me Heart.

Please write back and place the note in locker 23'

Luckily, Aurora wasn't caught writing the letter. The teacher would've made her read it to the class, and Toby took this one with her. During break, before she met up with Dashan, she slipped the note into his locker before he could get to it. She hid in the girl's bathroom waiting for Toby to get to his locker. When he did, he found that note that was again anonymous. When he read it, his face flushed a beet red. She let out a small giggle right when the bell rang. "Crap!" She muttered, "I'm late for class!"

~~~~~~~~Time~Warp~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days and Aurora and Toby had bonded over letters. She still hadn't given him her true name, but she felt confident enough to ask him for real, but first she had to ask Dashan. The lunch bell rang as everyone practically sprinted to lunch.

"Dashan can I ask Toby to the dance?" Aurora asked. "Aurora, you know I don't want you dating yet. Boys can be real jerks sometimes." He answered. "Well you're a boy." She retorted sweetly "besides, I promise we'll stay right next to you and Dahlia." "But Aurora-" he complained "PLEEEEASEEEE!" She interrupted with puppy dog eyes. "Grr, fine! I guess I have no choice." "Yay! Thank you Dashan!" She squealed hugging him tightly before rushing to Toby.

After what seemed like hours of searching, she finally found Toby in the crowd of people. "Hey Toby," she started. "A little bird told me that you have a secret admirer." She giggled. Toby blushed. "You- you know about that?" He stuttered. "Well, what name does she go by?" She smirked.

"She- she goes by Heart"

"Well, by any chance, do you know my last name?"

"Yeah, it's-"

He stopped. "You?" He grinned "you're my secret admirer?" "Well yeah, so now that you know, will you go to the dance with me?" She asked. "Yeah!" He squealed. "I mean, sure" he corrected like a cool guy. Aurora giggled planting a kiss on his cheek. "Come on," she urged. I want to show you to my friends."

And done, once again sorry for the long wait, I had a bad case of writers block and the writing benchmarks didn't help.

Couples:

Tsubasa~Gin

Dashan~Dahlia

Nile~Ren

Toby~Aurora

Yuu~Simi

Kenta~Sami

Masamume~Ci-Ci

Hikaru~Jakotsu

Ryuuga~Wanda

Julian Konzern~Resha

Lera~Aaron

Kyoya~Hope Song

Selen~Haru

Sophie~Kurai

Chris~Alice

And silvaZX is it alright if I pair your OC up with Mei Mei? I was considering doing a GinkaXMadoka but if someone wants Madoka or Ginka let me know.

Gin: finally an update! I thought it would never come!

Me: oh hush, shouldn't you be insulting Kin right now?

Gin: oh right (runs down hall) HEY KIN! YOU'RE UGLY!

Oh yeah, an shout out to mah BFF Pheonixheart25 good luck with all county try outs! I wish I could make it but I have a gymnastics meet on the day of the concert.

Oh yeah, next up, Simi Teal!

Bfn

Demon out


End file.
